


Three Is A Magic Number smut spin off

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, but also a lot of fluff, so much smut oh my god, very slight dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Botsimi smut. That's it





	Three Is A Magic Number smut spin off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three is a magic number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771191) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). 



> This work is inspired by Three Is A Magic Number by CustardCreamies ( read it! It's amazing!)
> 
> This is what I apparantly do in my free time. First time writing something like this and actually very proud

Sebastian straddles Kimi, and Valtteri looks on with interest. There was nothing he loved more than seeing his boyfriends like this together. Or there might be one thing; joining them. But for now he was very content with watching as they kissed lazily, all tongue and little gasps. Their bodies moving fluently together.

Valtteri was so concentrated on looking at their bodies that he failed to notice they had stopped kissing and were now staring at him, both with a smirk on their face.

Sebastian reached towards him with a pout and the younger Finn let himself be pulled next to them. 

Seb clambered off Kimi’s lap to wrap his arms around Valtteri, and started kissing him passionately. Val let himself be kissed for a few seconds, enjoying Sebastian’s enthusiasm, before he started to kiss back harder, making them both moan.

Valtteri gasped when he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck, and reached a hand back to card it through Kimi’s hair, gripping it to keep him close. But he needn’t have worried as the older Finn had no intention of going anywhere, content to suck a large hickey on his neck.

Sebastian started whining at the lack of attention he was getting, with Valtteri pulling out of the kiss often to gasp or whine when Kimi bit down or gave a particularly hard suck. Val was sure his neck would be completely ruined at the end of the night.

Kimi looked at Sebastian over Valtteri shoulder and smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss, making Valtteri squirm at hearing them so close to his ear. 

“You don’t always have to be the center of attention, Seb” Kimi said, making Sebastian stick out his tongue at him.

Valtteri grinned and locked his eyes with Sebastian’s, trying to convey what he had in mind without speaking. The moment the German understood what he wanted his eyes lit up and a predatory smile came on his face.

Kimi swallowed heavily when his two boyfriends suddenly turned to him with smirks on their faces, feeling heat pool in his groin.

“How about we make you the center of our attention tonight, Kimi?” Val purred to him.

Kimi nodded eagerly, moaning when Valtteri surged forward to kiss him hard. He parted his lips immediately to give the other Finn access, tongues touching. They heard Sebastian moan softly, and Kimi opened his eyes slightly to look at him, giving a groan himself when he saw Sebastian stroking himself through his boxers while looking at them.

Sebastian shuffles forward on his knees, sitting besides Kimi and Valtteri, running a hand down their sides, making them part. 

Together the two push Kimi to lay on his back in the bed, and he goes willingly, excited to see what they will do to him. Sebastian lays down at his right side, stroking a hand up and down his chest and burying his face in his neck. He licks a stripe up to the Finn’s ear and suckles on the lobe, and Kimi tilts his head to the the side to give him as much room as he needs, gasping almost inaudibly.

While the German distracts him, Valtteri lays down on his left, and starts rubbing a thumb over his nipple, making him suck in a breath and look down at him.  
Val smiles up at him and moves his mouth to his nipple, licking around it, closer and closer until he can suck it into his mouth. He bites down gently and pulls, getting a low moan for his effort.

Meanwhile Sebastian makes himself useful by marking him up just as badly as he did to Valtteri, and slowly moving his hand down, circling a finger teasingly around his navel.

Kimi’s head is spinning from the pleasure he is already receiving and he knows, from extensive experience, that it’s only going to get better. Sex between the three of them is always amazing, and leaves everyone satisfied. But to have the focus of both his partners on him like this makes for an intense experience, and everytime he falls in love even more.

He strokes a hand over Valtteri’s head, letting him know what he’s doing is pleasing him immensely, before tugging on Sebastian’s curls. He brings the younger man up to his face and kisses him softly, tongues barely touching. Kissing Sebastian, or Val, is his favorite pastime. The simple but intimate gesture never fails to make his heart flutter. And they taste amazing.

Sebastian pulls away after a few minutes and smiles at him gently, before moving down to his other nipple, sucking hard on it to counter the soft moment they had just shared and bring them back into the mood. The two younger men grinned at each other at the gasp that caused, doubling their efforts. 

When they were satisfied with their work, they kissed and sucked their way down over hard abs, leaving a trail of little red spots. When they got to the waistband of Kimi’s boxers they stopped and both looked up at him, seeing him flushed and wide eyed, staring back at them.

“Don’t stop now” he growled at them, making Sebastian tut at him.

“We are pleasing you remember, no need to give orders. We fully plan on making you feel good.” 

But instead of getting on with it Sebastian turned to Valtteri and pushed him on his back. He crawled on top of him and stroked his cheek, looking down at him lovingly. Valtteri reached up and gripped the nape of the other man’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Kimi whimpered as they seemed to completely forget about him, and Sebastian looked at him from the corner of his eye. He wanted to work Kimi up as much as possible, to see if they could make him beg for it.

The younger Finn was losing himself in the kiss and in Sebastian, it was the effect Seb had on them. He was always so eager to please them and make them feel as good as possible, the perfect lover.

The German was running his hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples in passing and grinning at the moan it caused. His hands arrived at the younger man’s boxers and he stroked his hard cock through the fabric. Making Valtteri buck his hips up and Kimi moan wantonly from beside them.

He ran his fingers up and down the length, feeling the wet patch at the head. He circled his thumb over the head and kissed the moans from Valtteri’s lips. 

Kimi whined high in his throat 

“ Sebby please, you promised you’d take care of me tonight, please. Val, come on” he flushed red at his own begging voice but his partners looked amazing together and he wanted to join in on the fun.

Valtteri slowed down their kisses and gently pushed Sebastian off of him, getting a whimper from the man. He smiled and pecked his lips once before really pushing him off.

“I think we tortured Kimi enough, don’t you think? We should reward him for waiting so patiently” and he winked at Seb.

And finally they peeled off Kimi’s boxers, hearing him moan in relief. 

“Fuck Kimi, you’re so wet for us already, you’re leaking” 

Sebastian licked his lips at the sight before him, and wanted nothing more than to lean in and suck him off until he was screaming their names. He looked at Valtteri and they nodded at each other before they both leaned in, licking a stripe up from base to tip, tongues meeting. Together they started to shower the tip with licks and kisses, practically making out with each other over the head of Kimi’s cock.

The older Finn was moaning uncontrollably, fisting his hands in the sheets and lifting his hips to feel more of their mouths on him. The visual however was what really make him sigh in absolute pleasure. The two men looked like they had the time of their lives, playing with his cock like that, eyes closed and a blissed out look on their faces.

Valtteri was moaning at the taste of Kimi, and let out little mewls of pleasure each time he came in contact with Sebastian. He started to really suck on the head, swirling his tongue around it and pressing the tip of it in the slit. And he shivered at the low moan he got from above him, and the hand that had started to gently pet him. 

Sebastian moved his way down to Kimi’s balls, giving them just as much attention, licking them and sucking gently. He sucked one of his fingers in his mouth, wetting it with his spit, before pushing it against Kimi’s entrance. It slid in easily, Kimi relaxing his muscles for him, and gasping loudly. He pushed it in deeper and crooked it, finding his prostate and pressing on it gently.

Kimi felt his body stiffen in anticipation of his orgasm, and he tightened his hand on Valtteri’s neck in warning, too far gone for speech. The younger Finn hummed around him, making him keen, and reached out to pull Sebastian towards him. 

They both started to messily suckle on the head while Valtteri gripped the base and stroked it. Sebastian teased his rim with a second finger and Kimi hissed in a breath through his teeth, tensing even further. He gave a loud moan, and he came hard. His partners lapped up everything he gave, grinning up at him, and making him whimper.

Sebastian was the first to crawl up to him, always looking for cuddles, and softly kissed him, making him taste himself. Kimi gave a weak moan and wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him close to him as they kissed. 

Valtteri licked up everything they’d missed before coming up for kisses as well. Turning Kimi’s head with fingers on his jaw and kissing him lovingly, ignoring Sebastian’s whimper.

Kimi however, could never ignore Sebastian when he sounded so pitiful. So after giving Valtteri a series of pecks on his lips, struggling to really pull away, he turned around to the German and gently pushed him backwards to lie on the bed. 

He hovered over the younger man, threading a hand through his hair and tugging on the curls lovingly, having him look up at him with wide eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you Sebby, would you like that?” he got a whimper and nod in answer before he continued “ and you are going to make Valtteri feel really good with your mouth. You’re gonna be a good boy for us, yeah?”

He saw Seb struggle to answer, deciding if he wanted to give them that much control. Kimi smiled down fondly at him, Sebastian always had to be in control of every situation.

“You wanted to please me tonight, right? It would please me so much if you gave up some control for once and just let us take care of you” he purred. “and I promise you, you’ll feel good as well” 

Sebastian swallowed hard and flicked his eyes from the Finn above him to the one sitting calmly next to them. Valtteri shot him a reassuring look and reached out to squeeze his hand. 

“We are not going to hurt you if that’s what you are worried about. We would never, and you know that. Just tell us if you’re uncomfortable” and Valtteri brought his hand up to kiss it softly.

Sebastian had to think for a minute. They’d had sex in many ways but never with him in this position. He wasn’t good at giving up control, but they would never take advantage of him. And the thought of giving them all control and let them take care of him did make heat pool low in his belly. He knew they’d make him feel good, and he wanted to make them feel good as well. He nodded once and relaxed back into the bed.

His partners smiled down at him like he was something precious and Kimi leaned down to kiss him, making him relax further, closing his eyes and moaning softly. He was so distracted by Kimi’s mouth on his, his tongue doing sinful things, that at first he didn’t notice when Valtteri brought the hand he was holding up above his head. 

His eyes snapped open however, when he felt him swiftly tie his wrist to the headboard with a discarded t-shirt. He whimpered and tried to tug it free.

“Shh Sebby. Ok?” Kimi murmured ,concerned. 

Sebastian took a deep breath and slowly relaxed again, nodding and looking up at his wrist and noticing he wasn’t tied tightly, and if he really wanted he would be able to free himself. 

Valtteri carefully took his other hand and kissed his palm, before securing it to the headboard as well. He let out a moan at the sight, seeing Sebastian lie there spread out for them so helplessly was turning him on massively.

They took a few minutes to all calm down, Sebastian taking deep breaths while Kimi stroked his hands up and down his thighs and Val planted soft kisses all over his neck and torso. This was not how they usually played but it had the potential to be something amazing.

“ Sebby you look gorgeous like this. I can’t wait to fuck you” Kimi groaned. He had started to get hard again at just the sight of Sebastian being so pliant for them.

He could still see some apprehension on the German’s face but it was quickly being replaced by lust and he smiled to himself. He looked at Valtteri and had to choke back a moan at what he saw. His eyes were lust blown and he was breathing slightly faster, his boxers tenting from his erection.

He pulled the other Finn towards him to kiss him again, licking into his mouth immediately. They put up quite the show for Sebastian, kissing noisily and roaming hands, moans and groans escaping their mouths. Seb was shifting restlessly on the bed, wanting to join in and make them make those sounds. He whined high in his throat to get their attention, but they only briefly looked at him before being consumed into their own world again.

He stilled when he heard Kimi whisper to Val

“Rakastan sinua” and he smiled fondly at the younger man.

Sebastian slumped back against the bed, not trying to get to them anymore. When he heard Valtteri shyly return the sentiment he whimpered again, but this time not of arousal but hurt.

“What about me, don't you love me? This isn’t enjoyable Kimi, this is punishment. I haven’t done anything…” 

“Oh hush, you know we love you. Valtteri is allowed to get some attention as well Sebastian” Kimi scolded gently 

“We are not punishing you rakkaus, this is about all of us feeling good, not just us two” Valtteri added with a smile.

Sebastian huffed but kept silent. He had to admit to himself that it did turn him on a bit getting to see his boyfriends make out in front of him but not being able to join in. The two Finnish men did look amazing together.

“And apparently you are enjoying it more than you try to make us believe” Kimi said, leering down at his crotch where his erection was quite visible.

Sebastian blushed and turned his head, not ready to admit to anything yet. Valtteri smiled fondly at him and leaned down to kiss him, stroking a hand over a red cheek.

“So, so gorgeous rakkaus..” he whispered, making the German smile blindingly up at him.

While the two younger men were busy with each other Kimi made himself useful by taking off Sebastian’s boxers. The German helpfully lifted his hips, and moaned in relief when they were taken off of him. 

Kimi licked his lips when he saw how hard Sebastian was already and couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and licking a stripe up the length, licking away the precome that dribbled out at the contact. He moaned at the taste and sucked on the head once to get just one more taste before moving away again, making the other man groan in disappointment. 

He looked up and saw that Valtteri had laid himself down beside Sebastian, sucking bruises into his neck and stroking his chest lovingly. He smiled at how blissed out the German looked and knelt down between his spread legs.

Kimi grabbed the bottle of lube they kept on the nightstand and uncapped it. He squeezed out a few drops and spread it over his fingers, warming it up. He glanced up again and saw that the younger man was distracted enough, and he smirked to himself.

Teasingly Kimi ran a lubed finger down from the tip of Sebastian's cock over the shaft, down over his balls and over the skin behind until he reached his hole. Sebastian gasped at the sensation and his cock jerked in interest.

He slowly started to push the finger more firmly against the muscle and Sebastian relaxed for him, making his finger slide in easily. They both groaned at the feeling of his finger being enveloped and Kimi started to thrust it in and out gently, stretching him.

Valtteri was watching the proceedings closely and started to palm himself over his boxers, stroking his fingers over the head and moaning. Kimi looked at him heatedly and motioned for him to come closer to him. The Finn shuffled closer on the bed and took his boxers off as well. 

Kimi ran his hand up Valtteri’s thigh and grabbed his cock, starting to jerk it languidly. Not enough to really do anything for him but enough to give him some pleasure while he got Sebastian ready. The younger Finn threw his head back at the initial contact and jerked his hips once before settling back on the bed and enjoying it.

Kimi pushed the second finger along the first in Sebastian, making him groan at the stretch, and moving his hips to thrust back onto them.

The older man grinned down at his gorgeous boyfriends, both lying there and enjoying what he was doing to them. They wanted to make this night about him and this was where he got most of his pleasure from. Seeing them with their eyes closed in bliss at the pleasure he was giving them. And it would just get so much better.

He added a flick of his wrist on the upstroke on Valtteri’s cock and the Finn grappled at the sheets below him, one hand finding Sebastian’s thigh and gripping it tight, making him moan.

Kimi chuckled at them before pushing a third finger in Sebastian, really stretching him now. He moved them in and out at a slow pace, before giving a rough thrust, hitting his prostate. Sebastian screamed his name in surprise, tugging at his restraints and pushing his hips back. He started panting and looked up at Kimi with wide eyes.

“Please Kim, need you to fuck me, please, need you in me now, Kimi” he begged.

“Such a good boy, Sebby. You ready? Ready to take my cock? And don’t forget you’re gonna make Val feel good as well, wouldn’t disappoint me, would you Sebby?” 

“I won’t Kimi, want to be a good boy for you, please” 

Kimi gently pulled his fingers out and swiped his thumb one last time over the head of Val’s cock before releasing him. He grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up.

Valtteri got up on his knees and moved into position next to Sebastian, giving him another reassuring smile. But he didn’t need reassurance as he had completely given himself up to this feeling, to them, and he just wanted to make them feel good.

Kimi lined himself up, holding Sebastian’s hip with one hand, running soothing circles on it with his thumb. And then he started to push in, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. Sebastian gasped before letting out a long low moan of absolute pleasure. 

Kimi gave him some time to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled before slowly starting to move, giving a nod to Valtteri.

The other Finn moved closer to Sebastian, putting a hand in his curls and tugging lightly, turning his head towards him. He ran a thumb over the German’s lower lip before tugging it down a little, making him open his mouth. He grabbed his cock and let the tip rest on Sebastian’s full lower lip, groaning when he darted out his tongue to lick at the slit. He pushed his cock in a little further and the German started to suck on it, not needing more encouragement to move his mouth further over the shaft. Sebastian started to bob his head, making the Finn moan.

Kimi watched them, still moving slowly in and out of Sebastian. He pulled back until just the tip was inside him, and them slammed back inside, making the other man moan loudly around the flesh in his mouth. The vibrations caused Valtteri to jerk his hips forwards, fucking into Sebastian’s mouth. 

It seemed as if that set them off, because both Finn’s started to roughly fuck into him, making him feel so full one second, and empty the next. Sebastian wanted so desperately to touch them and he tugged on the restraint again but they wouldn’t budge. He tried to follow both their movements, still wanting to have some control, but he couldn’t. 

And that's when he completely gave himself over to them, going boneless against the bed, moaning and whimpering around the cock in his mouth and just enjoying it. 

He made sure to swirl his tongue around the head of Valtteri’s cock whenever he could and clenched down at random intervals on Kimi’s.

Kimi saw the moment Sebastian really gave up control and started to just enjoy what they were doing, and couldn’t help but feel proud of him. He tried to get Valtteri’s attention, and motioned his head to Sebastian’s wrists. Valtteri had trouble to move but he clumsily freed Sebastian.  
Kimi held his breath, but Sebastian only took each of their hands in his, gripping them tightly.

He grinned and and doubled his efforts on his thrusts, changing his angle a few times before the German jerked and whined high in his throat. 

Valtteri moaned and carded his hand through his hair gently, not needing to keep his head in place. He slowed down and pulled back, giving the other man a chance to breath, but Sebastian whimpered and followed, not letting him pull out. 

“Fuck rakkaus, look at you, you’re loving this” he moaned to him.

Sebastian nodded his head while messily sucking on the cock in his mouth, making all sorts of sinful noises around it. 

“You are being so good Sebby, we love you so much” Kimi added through pants. 

Sebastian preened at the praise and doubled his effort, feeling his orgasm approach quickly. He would have never thought he’d love this as much as he did.

Kimi saw how Sebastian was tensing up, knowing he was about to come.

“You will not come before I say so. Do you hear me Sebastian?” he ordered.

Sebastian whimpered pitifully and looked at him pleadingly. But when he saw the determined look in Kimi’s eyes he closed his eyes again, furrowing his brow in concentration, trying to hold off his orgasm.

“Good boy, Sebby” Kimi breathed out, and Sebastian moaned.

Valtteri could feel he was about to come and grabbed the German’s hair tightly again. He quickened his thrusts, throwing his head back and letting out a long drawn out moan as he emptied himself down Sebastian’s throat, telling him to swallow. 

When he was done he pulled out, and Sebastian looked up at him so adoringly, that he had to lean down and kiss him before dropping down on the bed and just breath through his afterglow.

Kimi started to moan loudly, signalling his own orgasm, and after a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside Sebastian, who whimpered at the feeling, loving it. 

He breathed deeply for a couple of second before pulling out and looking down at Sebastian. He was a mess. There was come on his bottom lip, his hair was tangled from being gripped and he was whimpering and shifting restlessly, wanting to get off as well. 

“You were amazing Sebby, and you deserve a treat for being so good” 

And with that he leaned down and took Sebastian’s cock down his throat, swallowing around it, making him scream as his orgasm tore through him, more powerful than ever before. 

Apparently he blacked out for a few minutes because when he opened his eyes next he was being held tightly by his two favorite Finn’s. Soft kisses were placed on every inch of skin available, and gentle hands were petting him, soothing the tremors going through him.

“Are you okay rakkaus?” Valtteri asked, concerned.

Sebastian could just hum in response, but he turned his head and softly kissed him to let him know he was really okay.

“You did so well Sebby, I’m so proud of you. Rakastan sinua, so much Seb, so so much.” 

Kimi kissed away the tear that made it’s way down Sebastian’s cheek, and let him cuddle into him. Valtteri plastered himself against Seb’s back and reached around him to grab one of Kimi’s hands. They all let out a deep breath and relaxed, slowly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know if you liked this <3


End file.
